


Whirlwind Strike, Heavenly Dance

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sazer Dail meets Shinken Pink. Together they fight evil. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whirlwind Strike, Heavenly Dance

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, still not used to the time difference between Japan and Hawaii, Jin inhaled the sweet smell of the coffee that would hopefully wake him up. He quite liked this little coffee shop: it was quiet in spite of the number of customers and the coffee was excellent. That said, he probably shouldn't be here at this particular moment in time, but one thing he'd learned over the years was that when everything - and everyone - around you was going crazy, it was definitely time for a break and considering the state the show was currently in he needed a break before he started screaming.

Putting his mug down carefully Jin stretched, his eyes closing as the muscles in his shoulders protested the action. They weren't the only ones. Much to his dismay Jin heard the unmistakeable sound of something smashing and a woman's voice gasping in shock. His eyes snapped open as he straightened up, wincing as he took in the damage, feeling his cheeks heating in embarrassment. Sure enough, the cup was in several pieces, coffee a dark puddle on the warm wood-finish floor, one of the baristas already grabbing a mop to clear up the mess. Jin looked up at his unintended victim and found a young Japanese woman looking about as chagrined as he felt, her long black hair loose past her shoulders, spilling over the strap of her bag.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, bowing at him hurriedly and the Japanese accent as she spoke was music to Jin's ears: only a few days into his stay in America and already he was missing his own language. He hadn't thought he'd miss it this much so soon. "I should have been paying more attention."

"Don't worry about it," he said hastily - in Japanese, just because he could, and it was worth it to see relief flare briefly on her face. "It was my fault, after all, not watching what I was doing." He switched to English to order the girl another cup of whatever she'd been going to drink before he smashed the thing by mistake.

"You don't have to--" she began but Jin waved her protests off.

"I insist," he said. "It was my mistake, after all." Ordering another cup of coffee was the least he could do and besides, he'd always hated upsetting pretty women and he made it a point of doing it as little as possible. "Hakariya Jin," he introduced himself, holding out a hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you. Spilled coffee aside."

"Shiraishi Mako," she replied, taking his hand as she smiled back at him. "Nice to meet you." Her grip was strong and Jin would swear those were calluses from some kind of weapons training on her hand. Mika and Ryoko-san were the same: the calluses on their hands the result of years of martial arts training, part of what made them so effective as Gransazers.

"Please, sit," he invited, gesturing across the table from him. "If you have time," he added, before taking in the faintly dubious expression on her face. For a moment he considered being insulted, then decided it wasn't worth it and he laughed instead. "No ulterior motives, I promise," he said. "I just miss being able to speak Japanese to someone, that's all." After all, Go worked long hours, even longer since he made detective, and it wasn't easy to get hold of him with the time difference complicating everything.

She hesitated for a moment more, something calculating in her expression, then smiled again as she slid into the seat opposite him, her new drink arriving as she did so, and the assessing look was gone as quickly as it had arrived. There was something about the girl that nagged at him but Jin couldn't place what it was, exactly, just a vague feeling that there was something familiar about her. Maybe it was the way she held herself, he decided a moment later. It wasn't anything specific, just a certain awareness of the surroundings that Jin associated with the other Gransazers, and a poise that suggested that Shiraishi Mako would be ready to deal with anything on a moment's notice.

"So," he said brightly, "what brings you to America, Shiraishi-san?"

"Mako," she countered. "You can use my name, Hakariya-san, I don't mind."

Jin winced. "Jin is better," he said. "'Hakariya-san' always reminds me of my father and he could be grumpy."

Mako laughed and inclined her head. "Alright. I'm here visiting family." She paused for a moment and Jin was intrigued when it seemed like she was weighing up what she would tell him. "I was invited before, but I couldn't then."

"Bad time?" he asked, picking up his coffee and rolling the cup gently between his hands.

"Yes. I had responsibilities and I couldn't just leave everybody behind. When I was finished I had the chance to come so I took it."

Jin nodded slowly and was about to reply when his phone went off. He winced again and put the cup down, certain that it was going to be someone from the venue about to scream in his ear, meaning he'd have to cut his break short. Much to his surprise it was Go's caller ID flashing on his screen and, rapidly calculating the time difference between Hawaii and Japan, he frowned. It would be early morning Tokyo-time, if Go was calling this early it could not be about anything good.

***

Mako took another sip of her coffee when Jin-san's phone went off. He gave her an apologetic smile as he answered it, but the brief smile was replaced by a frown as he answered it.

"Hey," he began, "is something..." His voice trailed off and whatever the person on the other end of the phone was saying couldn't be good because Jin-san paled. "You did _what?_ " he asked, his voice dropping into a hiss. "You mean the kimono Reika-nee commissioned for Mio-san's wedding anniversary?" he continued, his voice not getting any louder but definitely sharper and definitely angry. "The kimono my _favourite sister_ commissioned for Mio-san's _wedding anniversary?_ All you had to do was stay away from it for a week, Go, how hard was that?"

Mako felt her eyebrows rising slightly, but she focused her attention on the painting just past Jin-san's shoulder, trying not to let on that she was listening all that closely. She could hear the other person on the phone now, the voice if not the words, and he was clearly trying to defend himself. It didn't seem to be working.

"No!" Jin-san continued. "You're not going anywhere near it, you're not even going to _breathe_ on it. What you _are_ going to do is call Haruka-san at my office and let her deal with this. Got that? And we are definitely talking about this when I get back, Go, don't think we're not."

He hung up abruptly, then half-sprawled across the table with a groan, his head buried between his arms.

"Something wrong?" Mako asked cautiously, trying not to smile at his reaction, holding her cup in front of her mouth as an added precaution. Right now Jin-san was reminding her very strongly of Chiaki - charming when he wanted to be and melodramatic when something went wrong - and she found, much to her surprise, that she missed him. Well, not just him, the others too. Takeru, Ryuunsouke, Kotoha and Genta. Hikoma-san as well. There was nothing of them here in Hawaii and she was more lonely here than she'd expected. That was probably why she'd taken the opportunity to spend time with someone else Japanese, someone who wasn't emotionally complicated the way her parents were.

"It's a disaster," Jin-san groaned, his voice muffled by the table. "He spilled coffee all over Mio-san's kimono. Reika-nee is going to kill me."

Mako winced. That was definitely not good, especially if it was a gift for a wedding anniversary. "Maybe she won't find out," she suggested and his head came up, hopeful expression on his face before he shook his head, resting it in the palms of his hands.

"No good," he said. "She'll know. She always knows. It's like some kind of sixth sense or something."

And this was his favourite sister? Mako wondered what his other sister - or sisters - must be like if this Reika-san was his favourite.

"I'm a dead man," he continued gloomily. "She's going to be so pissed."

"She might not."

"She will."

There was nothing Mako could say to that that would change his mind, but she searched for something to say anyway. Before she could come up with anything, movement out the corner of her eye attracted her attention and she jerked her head around in disbelief. Nanashi were pouring out through a crack in the wall and suddenly there were people screaming and chairs screeching as they were shoved away from tables.

This couldn't be happening, Mako thought numbly. The Gedoushu had never manifested themselves outside of Japan, what had changed? There couldn't be many of them left with Dokoku gone, was this someone looking to make a name for themself? Did it have anything to do with her being here? She shook her head fiercely and grabbed for her bag, yanking it open and feeling around inside. She didn't have time for this, she had to stop them before they could do any damage. Her fingers closed around her shodophone and she pulled it out: never more thankful that she hadn't been able to shake the habit of carrying it and her origami with her wherever she went. Her shodophone feeling as comfortable as ever in her hand, Mako got to her feet, a little surprised at how little time had actually passed: the Ayakashi was only just emerging as she stood.

"Jin-san," she said firmly. "Please run."

There was an unexpected huff of laughter and she turned to glare at him. He was also on his feet, smiling as he all but lounged against the wall. "Funny," he said, "I was just about to tell you the same thing."

Mako's eyes narrowed, but then he lifted his left hand slightly and now she could see a metal disc of some kind of the back of it: gold and silver with some kind of raised circle in the middle. He nodded at the Ayakashi just as it noticed them. "Shall we?"

He wasn't a Shinkenger, Mako thought, but maybe that wouldn't matter. She'd take all the help she could get in a situation like this. She smiled and switched her shodophone to ready mode. "As long as you can keep up," she told him and he laughed again, his nose crinkling in amusement as he brought his hands up into what she assumed was his transformation sequence: the fist of his left hand in front of his open right hand.

"I'm an old hand at this, Mako-san. You might be the one having to keep up."

"We'll see."


End file.
